(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle detector, and more particularly, to a new improvement made to eliminate the influence of gap fluctuations resulting from the vibrations of a rotary shaft by interposing a magnetic rotor in each of the magnetic stator portions having a U-shaped cross-section which is formed of a pair of magnetic stator strips and a magnetic connection body, and to eliminate the influence of magnetic field distribution resulting from mechanical positions of magnetic rotor poles by disposing the respective magnetic stator portions of a stator separately.
(2) Description of Related Art
As this kind of conventionally used thin type resolver, a construction using a rotary transformer shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, and a construction of a variable reluctance-type resolver of Patent Document 1 shown in FIG. 6 can be mentioned.
That is, within a casing 1 of the conventional construction shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a resolver portion 2 and a rotary transformer portion 3 are superposed on each other along an axial direction.
A resolver portion 2 of the other conventional construction shown in FIG. 6 is comprised of an annular stator 5 having resolver stator coils 4, and an annular rotor 6 having no coil and rotatably provided within the stator 5.
Windings of the aforementioned resolver shown in FIGS. 4, 5, and 6 are shown in FIG. 8. As shown in FIG. 8, excitation windings R1 and R2 are monophasic, and output windings S1 to S4 of a detection side are biphasic.
Further, output voltage curves and output voltage equations obtained from the respective output windings S1 to S4 are shown in FIG. 7.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,135